


The Downfall of The Amazing Appleman

by astraplain



Series: Dirty Laundry [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirty Laundry captures The Amazing Appleman</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Downfall of The Amazing Appleman

“It’s February,” Adam protested, looking pointedly down at his heavy sweater and sweatpants combo.

“I’m bored,” Kurt countered, giving the clothing he was holding a little shake as if that would somehow tempt Adam to abandon his warm clothes for a bright red tank top and shorts.

“Freezing to death isn’t the only cure for that.”

“The idea is that we’ll keep each other warm,” Kurt said, adding an eyeroll so dramatic that it made Adam laugh. Kurt blew out an irritated breath before adding, “I don’t usually have to work this hard to get you into bed.”

“The bed part I agree with, it’s the bit before I’d rather avoid.” Adam took the clothing from Kurt and held it up for display. “The Amazing Appleman has officially retired.” He crumpled the formfitting clothes into a ball preparing to toss them aside. Seeing Kurt’s disappointment Adam relented a little. “I suppose he wouldn’t object to one last battle with his arch-nemesis, Dirty Laundry.”

“Is that so?” Kurt drawled, dropping into the character of his alter-ego without missing a beat. A few strategic tugs and his outfit fell away revealing Dirty Laundry’s glittery costume. It took a little more effort for him to pull Adam’s clothing off, leaving him in boxers still holding his Appleman costume.

“Your secret identity revealed at last!” Kurt gloated, rubbing his hands together like a cartoon villain. “Your very life in my clutches.” Suiting actions to words he grasped Adam’s arms and guided him to the edge of the bed. “I shall make you talk.”

As Adam fell back willingly onto the bed, he put on his most defiant expression. Oh, he knew he’d end up talking - and moaning - but what was the point of all that acting training if he couldn’t play his part? He was a superhero after all, even if Kurt only let him wear the cape on special occasions.

::end::


End file.
